memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:24.131.197.142
--Long Live the United Earth 22:56, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ? Why did you end all of the crews service times on .--Long Live the United Earth 22:56, 22 September 2008 (UTC) :Please explain this to me.--Long Live the United Earth 23:31, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ::Really, explain it or stop adding it back on.--Long Live the United Earth 20:47, 1 October 2008 (UTC) That's my version of Voyager,the current year for my version of Voyager is 2383. :I'm sorry, User:24.131.197.142, but this isn't allowed. :This database is here to ONLY collect data about the licensed publications of Star trek sold in stores -- please DO NOT write about "your version" on this site anymore, thanks! -- Captain MKB 17:20, 12 October 2008 (UTC) USS Shenanoah Hi, I just wanted to remind you of a policy we have here Please DO NOT copy articles from Memory Alpha. That site has a different license, and a different point of view from ours, so we can't allow you to copy from there. Try rewriting articles in your own words. Also, have you tried making links yet? Please don't write new articles until you've learned how to write links and format them correctly. I left a link to the Manual of Style above on this page, in your welcome message -- or you can just go to any article and hit "edit" and you'll see plenty of examples of great code. Thanks for your time, let me know what you think of this site! -- Captain MKB 15:09, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Last Voyager episodes in 2377 or 2378 Hello there Before you move the events from the last Voyager episodes from 2378 to 2377, can you please have a look at Talk:2377 - we have a discussion ongoing on when these events happened, and I just moved things from 2377 to 2378 a couple of weeks ago. You are welcome to join the discussion.... -- Tkhobbes 19:52, 14 January 2009 (UTC) PX on images and image captions Please read the manual of style linked above in your welcome. PX sizes should not be used on images, the "thumb" setting adapts them to the size set by each user viewing the wiki. You could set this for yourself if you were to create a user and log into it. Secondly, images should have captions on them. You have removed the caption on the mirror Lwaxana's article twice, for no obvious reason. Again, this can be found in the style manual noted above. -- sulfur 00:02, 15 January 2009 (UTC) :Another reminder to not use PX on thumbnail images. Thanks. --The Doctor 21:21, 28 January 2009 (UTC) ::Final warning. Failure to take head will result in a temporary ban. --The Doctor 21:25, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :::Just to clarify -- this user is also known as "Typhuss"..etc. and has declined to log in since a short ban in 2008, for adding fan fiction/false info to Kira-related articles. This IP identified itself as such on another wiki leaving an odd note on my userpage(!) -- Captain MKB 03:40, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Spoilers Hi, I wanted to followup and make sure you understood a note i left for you at Talk:B'Elanna Torres, since you just continued your editing on page 2381 without following my recommendation. Please DO NOT reference a death or major plot point of a new novel without adding the code to the article. This is recommended by our current policy and I'm suggesting it become a new, more strict policy and I'd appreciate if you could acknowledge this. -- Captain MKB 22:38, 24 January 2009 (UTC) :Also, please add citations! How are we supposed to know what source you are using in your edits to 2381 unless you list a source? -- Captain MKB 22:48, 24 January 2009 (UTC) Please stop Please stop making off topic edits to USS Voyager and other articles -- we've banned you before and won't hesitate to do it again unless you start responding to our communication attempts with you. -- Captain MKB 22:07, 31 January 2009 (UTC) Please stop If you don't start learning to add a citation link to your articles, we're going to have to start deleting everything you write, and possibly ban you from using the site again, since you don't seem willing to communicate here. -- Captain MKB 16:52, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Why didn't you answer when I said "please stop" in your previous warning? Because you have ignored numerous attempts to communicate with you, and you've ignored numerous requests that you change your disruptive behavior, you will be banned from our wiki for a period of four days. Please, let us know if there is anything we can do to help you conform to our rules -- we've given you numerous opportunities to try and work with us, you know! -- Captain MKB 22:44, 21 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry :Sorry, the Daystrom Tech site is not a valid source to use here. We only use information from the official Paramount-sponsored sites and books, and that isn't one of them. The Daystrom site is operated by a fan and some of that site's facts are part of what we call "fan fiction"-- Captain MKB 00:16, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Image Thumbnails Hey there. I'm not certain why you're adding thumbnail pictures to certain character pages, especially since the image is already present in the character box. --Captain Savar 18:55, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Please stop Please under stand, I don't want to have to leave you this message -- you have to CITE YOUR ARTICLES and FOLLOW OUR SITE'S RULES. You are also NOT ALLOWED TO COPY FROM MEMORY ALPHA OR OTHER STAR TREK SITES. Everytime you create an article that doesn't follow these simple rules, you disrespect the other users of this site and make more work for them. By not answering these messages, you are disrespecting us. If you don't start learning to add a citation link to your articles, we're going to have to delete everything you write, and ban you from using the site PERMANENTLY, since you don't seem willing to communicate here. -- Captain MKB